986
Bruno obtains Angelique's address book and produces a deed to the cottage on the Collinwood estate. Synopsis Teaser : The great, proud house of Collinwood, where Barnabas Collins has discovered that another identical Collinwood exists in parallel, concurrent time. And he has stumbled inadvertently through the barrier that separates the two times. His ancient curse has followed him even here, and his guilty secret was discovered by the dissolute William Hollingshed Loomis, who has chained his coffin in a deserted basement room. Were he free, he would see that a woman has come to Collinwood, adding terror to the fears of its new Mistress, Maggie Collins. The woman uncannily resembles Maggie's husband's first wife, who is six months dead. Maggie leaves Quentin and Collinwood following another argument over Alexis. Act I Quentin is frustrated, but understands why Maggie left him. Alexis attempts to comfort him and tries to get him to understand how different she is from Angelique. She tells Quentin to go search for Maggie, but Quentin doesn't want to discuss the issue. Quentin offers Alexis a car in the morning so she can go see her father, but Alexis reveals she hates her father, unlike Angelique. As Alexis leaves the drawing room, Quentin hears someone screaming from the top of the stairs. It's Amy, who is deathly frightened at the sight of Alexis, thinking it's Angelique. Quentin manages to calm her down, but Amy still isn't sure. Alexis soon leaves and Amy asks Quentin to go find Maggie. Quentin decides that Maggie must come back on her own. Act II The next morning, Quentin attempts to contact Maggie via telephone, but instead speaks with her sister, Jennifer Evans. Jennifer tells him that Maggie doesn't want to speak with him at the moment. Quentin learns that Maggie is in New York, and won't return until Alexis is gone. Cyrus is visiting with Bruno Hess, a friend of Angelique who still lives in the cottage on the estate. Cyrus tells Bruno he believes he has seen Angelique recently, but Bruno is skeptical. He asks Bruno to steal Angelique's address book for him so he can contact someone to help him with his experiments. Quentin soon barges into the cottage and asks Cyrus to leave. Once he is gone, Quentin gives Bruno one hour to pack his things and leave Collinwood forever. In turn, Bruno gives him a deed to the cottage, which was signed by Angelique and leaves the cottage and its belongings in Bruno's possession. Quentin promises Bruno he will have Chris look into the legitimacy of the deed. Bruno taunts Quentin about Maggie leaving, and he runs out in frustration. Bruno shows up at Collinwood later that afternoon. Amy answers the door and knows why he is there: to see Alexis. Bruno tells her he has never even met Alexis, but Amy says he has because she is really Angelique, and everyone is just trying to hide it. Act III Alexis is in Angelique's room playing the piano and Bruno enters the room. He introduces himself and tells Alexis he is the composer of "Ode To Angelique." Bruno is deeply entranced by Alexis' resemblance to Angelique and how well she plays the piano. He asks for her permission to borrow a book that belonged to Angelique (it's actually her address book) and Alexis doesn't seem to mind. Alexis tells him she will only be staying at Collinwood for a few days, just so she can meet Daniel, but he is currently out of town. She reveals she just came into town on a ship that docked in New York. Bruno vows they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Downstairs, Quentin is arguing with Chris on the phone about Bruno's deed to the cottage. Chris informs Quentin that the deed is legit and he is legally allowed to live on the estate. Quentin tells him to keep looking for a way to get him out of Collinwood, and abruptly hangs up the phone. Amy soon walks in with a telegram from Maggie that says she isn't sure if she will ever come back to Collinwood. That night, Bruno gives Cyrus the address book that belonged to Angelique. After Cyrus leaves, Bruno goes to the phone to contact a travel agency in New York to inquire about any ships that have come in recently. At Collinwood, Quentin enters Angelique's room and finds Alexis crying and playing the piano. Alexis tells him she isn't quite sure why she is crying, but Quentin says he understands and he kisses her. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Denise Nickerson as Amy Collins * Lara Parker as Alexis Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) * Michael Stroka as Bruno Hess Background information and notes Production * Joe Caldwell returns to the regular writing team, replacing Violet Welles. Caldwell's last credited episode was 348. * It was around this time that filming of House of Dark Shadows began, which took most of the regular cast away from the show for several days at a time. For the next few weeks we will rarely see Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Nancy Barrett, Grayson Hall, Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, David Henesy, John Karlen and Thayer David. * This is the twenty-ninth episode and the first of three consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, it's the tenth episode and the first of three consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance on Bruno's piano. * Closing credits scene: Cottage interior. Story * This and the next episode open up with a shot of Barnabas' modern-day portrait, which technically means these episodes also take place, for a brief moment, in the main time-band; as having not lived to the present day in Parallel Time, that version of Barnabas never had it painted. * Maggie's sister is called Jennifer Evans, who lives in New York. * Alexis has been living in for the past few years; she expects to go back to New York after leaving Collinsport. She was last in New York the day before her arrival in Collinsport. She docked in New York from . * Alexis hasn't been in contact with her father for years. Angelique got on well with him. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: I will not go after her. * TIMELINE: Day 370 begins, and will end in 987. 9am: Quentin rings Maggie's sister. It was last night when Maggie left. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the opening narration, Michael Stroka has trouble with the word 'dissolute'. * A boom microphone shadow is visible behind Quentin as he talks on the phone in the foyer. * As the camera pans around the room at the start of Act 2, a studio light is seen. * When Quentin slams the door of the cottage, the wall shakes. * Michael Stroka flubs a line: "Now, who do you know...how do you know who I came to see?" * Denise Nickerson is mistakenly credited as "Amy Jennings." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 986 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 986 - Down in the Science Dungeon Gallery ( }}) 986 b.jpg|Cyrus & Bruno 986za.jpg|Ode to Angelique 986ze.jpg|Fatal Attraction Category:Dark Shadows episodes